׃ Ḻḝẹṃẹ ẹἠ Ṩợḷẹḍạḍ ׃
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 AgaficaWeek 1 】"Eres mi más grande deseo, lo que te hace también mi más grande pecado". Qué los dioses le perdonasen por esto, pero él ya no podía más. Necesitaba decirlo. Ya fuese de un modo u otro.


•

* * *

**Léeme en Soledad**

* * *

_"Eres mi más grande deseo, lo que te hace también mi más grande pecado". Qué los dioses le perdonasen por esto, pero él ya no podía más. Necesitaba decirlo. Ya fuese de un modo u otro._

* * *

**AGAFICA**

_WEEK 2019_

**ALBAGASHA**

* * *

**1**

**T**EMA:** CARTA.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Léeme en Soledad_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Universo Alterno. | Insinuaciones sexuales. | Un poco de OOC.

**N**otas:

Lamento si el capítulo no queda tan largo y detallado como a mí me gustaría, pero estoy un poco atareada y con muchísimas otras cosas que hacer.

Ojalá les guste lo que mis dedos adoloridos y ojos que ya me queman les pueden ofrecer Xd.

* * *

NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

* * *

**•**

* * *

—Hasta mañana, profesor —le decían sus alumnos antes de marcharse.

—No olviden la tarea para el miércoles —les recordó acomodando sus libros, desconectando el proyector que había usado para las clases de hoy, esperando a que todos los chicos y chicas saliesen del salón para marcharse también.

Menos mal que a estas alturas ya se habían acabado las porristas insistentes en una nota que no merecían a cambio de su flácida _carne viva_, y los futbolistas que se creían que todos ellos tenían un resplandeciente futuro en el campo profesional del deporte, sólo por tener músculos y haber tocado más traseros que un retrete de público. A eso le agregábamos las potenciales enfermedades venéreas.

Pronto, Albafica se aflojó un poco la corbata, se reacomodó el saco sobre sus hombros y se sentó de vuelta en la silla atrás del escritorio.

Al fin habían acabado las clases.

Era una asquerosa mentira cuando decían que a los profesores les gustaba vivir casi todos los días en la escuela, más que en su propia casa. A él también le atacaban las ganas por lanzarlo todo al infierno y no salir de su apartamento, ahora más que la fecha que él más odiaba se aproximaba.

—¿Profesor? —de pronto alguien tocó la puerta del aula.

_Ojalá que no viniese sola._

Al menos los dioses le concedieron ese deseo cuando al levantar la vista hacia la puerta, no sólo la encontró a ella sino a su amiga, otra alumna suya.

—¿Sí?

Ella se aproximó hacia él con un libro, el que se supone que debían leer y comprender bien para el próximo examen. Sí, todo el libro.

—Tengo una duda en esto, no sé si pueda explicarme —pidió un poco apenada ya que se supone, al nivel en el que estaban, los alumnos no deberían tener problemas con los temas a repasar.

—¿Qué es? —le concedió ya que… a pesar de todo, Agasha había demostrado ser una chica aplicada en sus clases.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, su otra alumna, Gioca; dejó de ocultarse tras la puerta y se acercó también con una carismática sonrisa.

—¡Yo también tengo dudas con eso, profesor! —dijo animosa, empujando a Agasha más cerca, quedándose atrás de ella, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de reojo por parte de la joven.

Incluso él alzó los ojos hacia el techo.

—Bien.

Accedió a explicarles algunos términos que ellas comprendieron muy bien. Para asegurarse de que toda duda fuese despejada, les hizo individualmente un par de preguntas a las dos, a lo que ambas respondieron con una satisfactoria eficacia.

Cuando las dos se despidieron respetuosamente de él, agradeciéndole su tiempo extra para ellas, Albafica inhaló profundo, reposando su adolorida espalda en el respaldo la silla.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza echando para atrás su cabello azul. Estaba agotado pero todavía tenía que terminar un molesto papeleo en la sala de maestros.

Pero antes de eso…

Abrió su maletín sobre el escritorio, de él extrajo una hoja de papel hecha bola con enfado. Dioses… ¿por qué demonios no se habría desecho de esto?

Ayer, en uno de sus constantes momentos de desahogo, se había olvidado de que hoy sería viernes (y no sábado) por lo que tenía que ir a dar clases esta tarde. Lo que por supuesto, ocasionó que anoche se embriagase con vino en su apartamento, tomase una hoja de papel y una pluma para empezar a descargar ciertos pensamientos que debía botar a la basura tan pronto como fuese posible.

Esto era vergonzoso. Lo peor es que se había dado cuenta de que esa estúpida hoja estaba en su maletín cuando lo abrió en la sala de profesores y la descubrió luego de creer que todo lo que recordaba haber expresado en el papel formó parte de un sueño.

La tomó con sus temblorosas manos y aun con la resaca que seguía matándolo, pudo leer perfectamente lo que decía a pesar de estar escrito en griego antiguo.

_»¿Tu certificado de defunción? _—le preguntó Manigoldo, burlonamente enfrente de Albafica.

Ellos dos se conocían de la universidad. Eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para mantenerse alejados el uno del otro porque sencillamente Albafica no soportaba tener que escucharlo bromeando a sus espaldas, y Manigoldo odiaba que Albafica creyese que estando solo sería lo mejor para él cuando era evidente que la soledad en la que se refundió estaba destrozándolo poco a poco.

_»Métete en tus propios asuntos _—le espetó haciendo bola y metiendo la hoja adentro de su maletín otra vez.

De todas las personas en este campus, Manigoldo era uno de los pocos que podría leer el contenido de esa hoja de papel sin problemas, así que la ocultó de su metomentodo más fastidioso y se marchó a su aula rápidamente.

_¿Por qué no estaba casado a sus 28 años? ¿Por qué no tenía siquiera una novia? ¿Por qué no se había metido con al menos a una de las estúpidas porristas rubias que se le ofrecían? ¿Acaso era gay?_

Esas preguntas que se hacían a sus espaldas no le importaban, tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que al menos uno de los jóvenes homosexuales de la universidad ya se hiciera ilusiones con él. Y es que él no era gay, tampoco tenía novia porque no quisiera tenerla.

Es que _no podía tenerla_.

Albafica sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Tomó la hoja con más firmeza, leyendo sus incoherencias.

Sus anhelos más profundos. Esos que él debía de quemar día con día.

_No es la edad lo que nos separa. Tampoco es un amor pasado ni uno presente. _

_¿Entonces qué es?_

_¿Qué caso tiene tener mil manos extendidas a mi disposición si la tuya no está entre ellas?_

_¿Acaso me odias? ¿Acaso hay otro en tu corazón?_

_¿Por qué no tengo un espacio ahí? _

_¿No puedes ver que me deshago sin ti?_

_¿Qué me atormento por ti?_

_Al principio creí que era una simple atracción. Traté de desecharla._

_Luego vino la preocupación. Te vi sufrir y lo único que pude hacer fue estar ahí para ti como el profesor. No como el hombre._

_En tus ojos hay sabiduría, valor y esperanza. Quieres superarte, ser una de las mejores en tu campo. Te esfuerzas y yo me siento orgulloso de ti._

_Sé que eso te tiene sin cuidado._

_Eso es lo que más me mata._

_¿Qué tengo que hacer? Dímelo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me acerco?_

_¿Será que soy un demente? _

_¿Será que tanto tiempo solo ha ocasionado que mi cerebro y mi corazón (ese que creí matar hace tiempo) me martiricen todo el día y toda la noche con el miedo de verte algún día abrazada a un brazo que no es el mío? ¿De verte besando otros labios?_

Dioses… en serio había estado muy mal anoche para redactar todo esto. Hasta parecía como si le hubiese escrito a una antigua amante… y no a una chica que no le veía nada más que como a un mentor.

_Mírame. Escúchame. Tócame. Abrázame. ¡Perdóname!_

Esas palabras rodearon toda la hoja como un margen psicótico. Si esto se lo hubiesen dado a él, Albafica sin duda habría llamado a la policía. Esto era de terror.

_Mi flor._

_Mi ninfa._

_Mi sol._

_Tú me has enseñado más de lo que yo alguna vez hubiese podido descubrir por mí mismo._

_Pero eso no lo sabes._

_Estoy mal._

_Porque eres mi más grande deseo._

_Estoy delirando._

_Eres mi secreto._

_Lo que te hace también mi más grande pecado._

Nada de en esta hoja sería lo suficientemente delator sobre quién había escrito la carta y a quién iba dirigida, salvo por una cosa y esa era el nombre de la chica en el mismo idioma, remarcado con fuerza en la parte inferior derecha de la hoja, en un espacio pequeño que él le había dedicado entre toda su palabrería obsesiva. Incluso ridículamente le había dibujado un cutre tulipán con la tinta roja.

Tenía un poco de miedo por lo que había leído y supo que él mismo lo había escrito. ¿Debería visitar a Dégel para que éste le tratase su dilema mental en el diván de su despacho de psiquiatra?

Esto era una locura. Una que Albafica por supuesto ni siquiera intentaría volver realidad.

Ella tenía un futuro brillante como doctora, él no iba a interferir en eso por nada del mundo. Por nada del mundo iba a ser un bache en su camino.

Por eso era severo con… Agasha. Por eso no le perdonaba ni un solo error en sus reportes y exposiciones. Por eso no la miraba más allá de lo necesario a menos que pudiese hacerlo sin que nadie se percatase de ello. Por eso era cuidadoso y rápido al oler su perfume dulce cuando la tenía cerca.

Albafica iba a dejarla seguir con sus sueños. Daba igual qué pasaría con los suyos en cuanto ella se graduase y se fuese.

Su prioridad era guiarla por el buen camino. Eso era todo.

…

Albafica estaba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad. Algunos cada vez más vacíos que otros. Hizo resonar sus zapatos finos hasta las escaleras y que lo llevarían al estacionamiento en la parte baja del enorme edificio junto a otros autos.

Caminando por el área segura, vio el coche de Manigoldo todavía estacionado, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Quería irse a casa.

Así que tan pronto como lanzó su maletín al asiento del acompañante, metiéndose momentos después, encendió su coche y se marchó de ahí.

—¡Espere! —no escuchó a la joven que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde las escaleras.

El auto de Albafica se alejó dejando un camino de humo a su paso.

—Pues… sí tenía prisa —masculló Gioca respirando agitada, se alejó del espacio vacío que había ocupado el coche del profesor para luego recargar su trasero sobre el capó del auto negro que no estaba muy lejos de su posición.

Ahí, ella desdobló la hoja de papel que pudo jurar que al profesor se le calló del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin darse cuenta, en el pasillo cerca de las escaleras. Afortunadamente, Gioca había tenido sed y fue a buscar una gaseosa en la máquina expendedora del segundo piso, que era la única que funcionaba. Cuando vio eso mandó al diablo la soda, tomó la bola de papel y siguió a su maestro.

Si fuese basura, él debería haberla tirado así que quizás fuese importante. Por eso lo siguió hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el profesor caminaba demasiado rápido para ella.

Agasha debería estar esperándola en el jardín para continuar con sus estudios, si llegaba tarde iba a ahogarla. Con eso de que Gioca la usó como escudo para exponerle sus dudas (suyas, no de Agasha) al profesor sin morir en el intento, su amiga posiblemente algún día terminase matándola de verdad.

Vaya… Gioca no tenía idea de que el profesor Albafica escribiese en griego antiguo, sabía que al profesor le gustaba el tema de la historia de su nación, pero realmente nadie sabía qué tan bien era capaz de comprender ese basto tema de conocimientos.

Ella una vez llevó cursos del idioma en el instituto pero nunca fue realmente buena, aunque las pocas palabras que pudo leer le llamaron poderosamente la atención.

Lo que sí detectó perfectamente, era el nombre de su amiga en la zona inferior derecha. Lo sabía porque no hace mucho, entre juegos, refrescos y comida chatarra, a Gioca y Agasha se les había ocurrido buscar en el internet cómo se escribían sus nombres en griego antiguo por lo que la curiosidad de Gioca creció cinco tallas al momento de mirar _Agasha _escrito junto a un pequeño tulipán dibujado.

¿Era una carta para su Agasha? ¿O para _otra _Agasha?

Gioca en serio quería saber qué era lo que esto decía con exactitud.

—¿Quisieras quitar tu trasero de mi auto? —le preguntó una vos masculina al fondo.

—Hey, es mi profesor favorito; el que siempre llega tarde —animosa, Gioca miró al profesor, Manigoldo, bajando la hoja de papel a su regazo.

—Fue sólo una maldita vez —respondió como si hablase con una amiga y no con una alumna de sus cursos entre semana.

—Cómo usted diga —Gioca se quitó del auto viéndolo con poco humor para seguir bromeando, debería estar cansado y estresado—. Por cierto… —con cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos, Gioca se apartó lo suficiente para arrancar cuidadosa y silenciosamente el nombre de su amiga de la hoja y girarse en dirección a su maestro de Griego Antiguo—. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

El tono tipo _colegiala cachonda _hizo que Manigoldo la mirase con fastidio.

—¿Ahora qué? —rezongó.

—¿Podría pedirte… que me hicieras una traducción de esto?

Frunciendo el ceño, Manigoldo tomó la hoja que Gioca le extendía.

—¿Y cómo de qué diablos te sirven las clases entonces? —masculló su pregunta retórica, mirando la hoja con una mueca perturbada sobre su cara—. ¿De qué película de terror sacaste esto?

—¿Es una amenaza? —sorprendida, Gioca se quedó en blanco.

—No —Manigoldo la dobló—, pero no me atrevo a leerla en voz alta.

—¿Entonces lo harás?

—Dado a que hay cosas que tus ojos inocentes todavía no deben ver, supongo que sí.

Considerándolo muy gracioso por esa respuesta, Gioca se rio fuerte.

—"Inocente", sí. Cómo tú digas. ¡Espero mi traducción el lunes! —entonces comenzó a alejarse sabiendo que él no se negaría a este favor.

—Ya sabes el precio —le recordó en voz alta, metiéndose en su coche para irse también.

Gioca esperó verlo lejos para musitar:

—Es el único sujeto sobre la tierra que me pide muffins en vez de mi trasero, como un pago especial —con una sonrisa alegre, Gioca negó con la cabeza empezando a subir las escaleras de vuelta.

Ocultó la parte de la hoja con el nombre de su amiga en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de mezclilla y se apresuró para conseguir su anhelada soda.

Se moría de ganas por saber qué decía esa carta y sobre si realmente el profesor se refería a Agasha… o a otra mujer llamada de ese mismo modo.

—**FIN**—

* * *

_Sí, sí. Ya sé que el agafica quedó medio implícito (¿notaron el manigioca? 7w7), pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Además de que es la primera vez que uso la trama alumna-profesor y tampoco quería hacer un lemon... más bien algo prohibido y sin concretar._

_Ojalá les haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo escrito... qué será mañana jajaja._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
